


Detroit: Become Gory

by Noodlewrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Demon Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drowning, Eye Trauma, Gore, Goretober 2018, Hanahaki Disease, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Summaries, Lutece Twin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Lutece Twin CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tags Are Hard, Torture, Wendigo Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human), bioshock infinite au, chapters vary in length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodlewrites/pseuds/Noodlewrites
Summary: It's Goretober time!





	1. Day 1: Extra Limbs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Body horror, torture, major character death, extra limbs

What had happened? One minute, he was working a case, the next, he was waking up in a dark, musty smelling room. He groaned, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to register where he was. Everything was a blur though. Where was he again?  
After laying there for what felt like hours, he was slowly gaining consciousness, now becoming aware of his surroundings once more. Once again, his brain registered the smell of must but, something else was mixed in with it. It smelled metallic. He frowned slightly as he groaned, trying to turn over onto his side. That's when he realized something. He was strapped down. He hadn’t even noticed it before now. He also hadn’t noticed that he was laying on a metal examination table in nothing but a hospital gown till now either.  
Okay, now he was completely awake. Connor struggled a bit, pulling weakly at the straps that held him down, his chocolate brown eyes wide with panic. He had to get out of here. That’s when it hit him. The case.  
He had been working on a case about a man who drugged and kidnapped his victims before doing experiments on them. Connor tried to retrace his steps, needing to figure out what had happened. After laying there, trying to remember, he threw his head back in defeat. He couldn’t seem to remember anything past leaving the station.  
The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, making him try to raise his head, hoping to catch a glimpse as to who it was.  
A man of average build stepped up next to the table, looking down at Connor in almost disgust. The detective narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man that loomed above him. Neither of them spoke, instead just staring at each other. After another minute of this, the man finally spoke.  
“I’m going to free your arms and I want you try to move them.” He left no room to question him. Instead, he began to work, unstrapping his right arm. Connor waited for him to move to the other side to do the same to his other arm. But, he didn’t. Instead, he began undoing another strap. The detective frowned slightly when he seemed to be finished before stepping back. He looked down only to feel his blood run cold in his veins.  
Another arm had somehow sprouted from his side. Well, more like had been sewn on. After all, it didn’t look anything like his other arms. Connor wanted to be sick. In fact, he almost was. He swallowed the feeling though and began to try moving his arm. His original arm moved just fine but the second one lay limp on the table.  
“Move it.” Came the man’s voice. Connor tried again, straining hard but couldn’t seem to pick up the limb.  
“I-I can’t…” Connor croaked, but continued to try and move the arm. The man watched this display for another minute before sighing.  
“Test failed. Dispose of test subject then try again.” Panic flooded the detective, making him try to fight against the rest of the restraints but the man was already grabbing his free arm. A needle was held in his hand, filled with some kind of drug no doubt to knock him out.  
When it was stabbed into his arm, Connor winced, his jaw clenched tight before the man was stepping away from him. His vision swam as the room began to spin. He was going to pass out. Or so he thought. He suddenly started to scream in pain, his veins feeling like they were on fire. Whatever the man had injected into him was not meant to knock him out. It was meant to kill him. God, he was going to become a victim on his own case. He wondered if anyone would find his body. If this man would ever get caught. If someone would take care of Duke while he was gone. Duke. That was his last thought before everything went dark.


	2. Day 2: Blood Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, death, violence

Connor had already gotten some shots off, hitting his targets but missing anything vital to take it down. He was already covered in red blood, having fought off the human companion that had tried to stop him from getting to the deviant. It had ben futile seeing how Connor easily over powered the human.  
He now chased after the deviant, his chocolate brown eyes staying locked onto their back as he chased them around corners and through busy streets. The sounds of people’s surprise and horror were barely registering to him as he ran by, too focused on his mission to try and explain why he was covered in blood. They soon turned down an alleyway, making the RK unit smirk. This would lead to a dead end. The hunt was almost over.  
A minute of running and they were soon coming to a halt. The deviant looked at the wall, searching for some way out but all the exits where out of reach and therefore not a problem. Connor blocked off the entrance to the alley, his silhouette illuminated by the setting sun making everything have an almost blood red hue to it. The deviant turned to face him, fear clearly written across their face. They knew they were trapped and that they weren’t leaving this alley still active.  
“P-please… You’re an android too…” Ah yes, the begging. Connor had wondered when that was going to start. Slowly, he began to walk toward the android, his LED illuminating half of his face in a cool blue. This seemed to make the android panic, now pressing it’s back against the wall. “Please… Please don’t… I-I just want to live... I just…” It was crying by now but that didn’t stop Connor. He had to complete his mission. But… That didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun.  
A toothy grin had split across his face as he continued his slow approach. The deviant must not have noticed the blood that covered his body because when he got close enough to be seen more clearly, they screamed. The scream only pushed Connor on. He’d have to dispose of this deviant sooner than he wanted too. That didn’t mean he couldn’t still have some fun. He looked down at his hands, his eyes scanning the blood that covered them before looking up again. A red hand came up to his mouth just as his tongue flicked out, licking some blood from his fingers. The deviant seemed to shudder at the gesture, still crying.  
Any more begging was cut off when the hand that Connor had just licked shot out, grabbing the deviant by the throat, slamming them against the wall hard. He felt how the android swallowed and gasped around his hand, struggling to fight back but to no avail. It was stuck. Connor tightened his hand, staring in amusement as the android struggled to breath. Androids didn’t need to breath but this one was putting on such a lovely show that he didn’t point this out. Still, the deviant had enough air to sputter out a meek plea for its life. Connor merely tilted his head slightly, his chocolate brown eyes almost black now as he leaned in close to the other.  
“No amount of begging will save you. I have a mission and I always accomplish my mission.” And with that, he reached his free hand out, grabbing the androids thirium pump before ripping it out of its port. Connor released its throat, watching as it slid down the wall to the ground with wide eyes. Thirium spilled from the hole as the deviant looked up at Connor in horror. It reached a shaky hand up toward his extracted thirium pump. A twisted smile crossed the deviant hunter’s face as he crushed the biocomponent in his hand, mixing blue blood with red.  
He then knelt before the android, watching as more of its thirium poured from the hole. With a steady hand, he dipped two fingers into the blue liquid before putting them up to his mouth, licking it from his fingers. A CX100. That was all the information he cared about, now taking the same two fingers and shoving them in the exposed hole, hooking them around a tube. With a jerk of his arm, he ripped the tube out, splattering his uniform, mixing with the red blood that was already there. It wasn’t long after that the deviant shut down.  
Connor stood up, his eyes narrowing as he frowned down at the dead android. Looks like he ended his fun a little sooner than he wanted to. The sound of approaching sirens told him that it was a good thing he had cut it short. With one last look at the body, the deviant hunter took off, not wanting to get caught just yet.


	3. Day 3: Playing with knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Collin decide to spend some time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Playing with knives, blood, stabbing?

It was a nice day so what better way to spend it then outside with his twin brother? Connor stood across from Collin, a small frown on his face as he looked up from their feet to meet Collin’s eyes. “Are you sure this is really what we should be doing with our free time?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
Collin just shrugged before getting a devious smirk on his face, raising his own eyebrow in return. “What’s wrong, Connor? You scared or something?” He taunted, now pulling a pocket knife from his coat pocket. He flipped it open with ease, the blade catching Connor’s eyes. It was sharp. Connor knew that. He’d seen it cut through just about anything with ease. Dark brown met light brown eyes, a fire of determination behind them now.  
“Of course, I’m not scared. I just don’t want you to send yourself to the hospital. Again.” He teased making Collin glare at him. The knife was offered to him, making him frown slightly but he took it anyway. Another knife was pulled from Collin’s other jacket pocket making Connor question how many he had on him. Once again, he flipped the knife open before smiling mischievously at his twin.  
Without warning, he threw the knife down, watching as the blade stabbed the ground near his foot. Connor nearly jumped away in surprise but realized that the game had started. With a glare, Connor looked down, throwing his knife down at the ground rather hard. Collin didn’t even flinch when it stabbed the ground next to his toes. They both bent down, pulling the blades free before setting up once more.  
This continued for almost an hour with neither flinching away nor hitting the others foot. Connor thought this was going well but, he was also starting to grow bored. He was about to voice his boredom when a sudden pain shot through his foot up and up his leg. He instantly crumpled to the ground, cursing the whole way down. A quick look at his foot told him that Collin had lost their little game as his knife was sticking out of the top of his foot.  
“Holy shit!” Collin was instantly at his twin’s side, but his hands hovered over the blade, unsure of what to do. “Shit that’s a lot of blood…” Connor reached down and probably did the stupidest thing ever. With one quick motion, Connor yanked the knife free as more curses were ripped from his throat. Blood began to pour from the wound as Connor stabbed the knife into the ground next to him. Maybe next time they should just stick to staying inside. Nothing like this seemed to happen when they did.


	4. Day 4: Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Possession? Uhh, I got nothing. There's not really a lot of gore in this one. Probably one of the shortest chapters though so. Sorry guys.

A groan filled the dark room, a dark figure slowly sitting up off the floor before looking around. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness only to pause. Wait, he blinked. He now looked down at his hand. His hands. Carefully, he stood up, nearly collapsing to the floor again due to not being used to having actual legs. He stumbled around for a second, hysterical laughter escaping him as he made his way over to a mirror.  
The entirety of his eyes was an eerie orange color, looking almost like a pair of harvest moons. Large burnt bronze colored horns had sprouted from the sides of his head making him reach a hand up to run his fingers along the sides of them. That was new. Must be a new addition with the job promotion.  
The wicked grin that crossed the mans face showed off a pair of sharp canines, making him open his mouth to examine them closer. With a snap of his jaws, he closed his mouth, turning slightly to examine the tail that came out from between the waist of his pants and bottom of his shirt. He watched it sway back and forth before turning to stare ahead at himself in the mirror once more.  
The sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention making his eyes meet with another human that had come into the room. They froze when seeing the demon, eyes going wide in shock and… fear. With a smirk, the demon blinked, his eyes becoming orange once more before he was turning and trying to tackle the human. Connor had a new body and he was going to use it for as long as he could, causing as much damage as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this chapter as I am with the others but, I tried. Sorry it's really short. Longer chapter tomorrow!


	5. Day 5: Hey batter batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Connor was like Negan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, gore, smashing in skulls, major/minor (I don't know what to tag him as) character death, Gavin fans look away

Smash! Another wall painted with brains. Connor stood back, letting his bat rest on his shoulder as he admired his handy work. He heard the pitiful cries coming from those around him, some staring in horror at what he had just done while others were glaring hatefully at him. The one that was glaring the most though would be his next victim. Couldn’t have someone with that much spitfire out there with a grudge against him.  
With a tilt of his head, Connor slowly approached the dark-haired man, sliding his bat off his shoulder before lowering it. With hardly any effort, Connor placed the end of the bat under his chin before lifting it, allowing the man to make eye contact with him. “What’s your name again?” He questioned.  
The man sneered at him, their eyes locking as he glared at Connor. The bat pressed against his throat, the barbed wire starting to cut into his skin. “Gavin.” He growled through clenched teeth. He would give this asshole the pleasure of getting his last name.  
Connor seemed to grin at the response, letting his bat fall from under his chin. “Well, congratulation, Gavin. You’ve won.” He said in a mocking tone. He watched as Gavin seemed to glare harder, his lips curled back in a angry sneer. He wouldn’t look like that for long. With a snap of his fingers, Gavin was being grabbed and pulled from the line to sit before the other survivors. “Do you want to know what your prize is?” He held his bat out before him, examining the blood-stained barbed wire with a tilt of his head. His eyes shifted over to meet Gavin’s grey blue eyes, chocolate brown seeming to light up with delight. Connor turned on his heel before stepping toward the man, a grin on his face. “You win the chance to see what’s inside your skull. Maybe see if there is, in fact, a brain in there.”  
Gavin didn’t even get the chance to respond before the bat was being swung, colliding with the side of Gavin’s head. The crunch from the collision was loud, blood splattering out around the barbed wire and wood of the bat. It wasn’t enough to kill the man though. Not yet. The screams of horror that left some of Gavin’s group members was almost like music to Connor’s ears. He let his bat fall to his side, now using it to lean on as he watched the man struggle to keep himself upright.  
“Maybe I should let you suffer like this. Your skull crushed in but not enough to kill you.” Connor now sounded bored, his eyes now scanning the damage he had caused. The groans that fell from Gavin were enough to bring a smile back to his face. “Or maybe I will put you out of your misery. You know, since you asked so nicely.” With that, Connor was lifting his bat, ready to swing again.  
The sound of the bat colliding with the man’s skull again was a gruesome one. The crack of his skull caving in mixed with squish of his brain being hit were enough to make even the toughest person vomit. Which is what happened. Some of Gavin’s group members hurled when hearing the sound mixed with the scene before them. After removing his bat from the man’s skull, Gavin slumped to the ground, no longer moving. Then again, it would be a shocker if he was still alive after that.  
Connor looked to the line of people, blood splattered across his face as he tilted his head. “Now, who’s next?”


	6. Day 6: Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've been watching too many crime shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Drowning

Darkness. That was the first thing that Connor noticed with he opened his eyes. It was so dark that he thought he had imagined opening his eyes. Then his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. He was in a small container, almost like a coffin if coffins were made of metal. He tried to push the top off but realized that it wouldn’t budge. Connor struggled for another minute, trying to get the top open but nothing he did, no amount of struggling, seemed to work.  
Panic began to fuel his actions, making him struggle more. Wait. Oxygen. He had to be running out of oxygen with how much he was struggling but, he felt fine. A quick look around the small space told him that there were tiny holes in the top, keeping the air flow going. Looks like whoever put him in here didn’t want him to die. Not yet anyway.  
The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention, making him frown slightly. He wanted to call out, to find out who was outside but the sound of metal clinking together made him jump, stopping any words from escaping him. Suddenly, the sound of rushing water made him freeze. It wasn’t until his back started to grow wet did he realize that the container he was in was starting to fill with water. Once again, he panicked.  
Connor began kicking and shoving at the top of the container he was in, but it didn’t budge. More water began to fill the small space, seeming to fill faster as it was now at his shoulders. He fought harder, barely registering the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks as he growled in frustration and rage. He didn’t want to die but, he couldn’t seem to get the top off. So, he gave up.  
The detective now lay in the rising water, silently crying and begging for whoever was outside the container to release him. Nothing happened though. Honestly, his kidnapper had probably taken off, not wanting to hang around to watch Connor slowly drown.  
By now, the water was gently caressing his face, licking the tears from his cheeks. This was it. Connor began thinking of the people he wished he could see one more time. Hank, the father figure he didn’t realize that he needed until he and his brother were living with him and being treated like family. Sumo, the trusty Saint Bernard that always cuddled up on the couch with Connor when he was unable to sleep. Collin, his twin brother who, ever since they were little, was always there for him, ready to fight anyone that badmouthed his family. Connor began to cry harder only to choke when sucking in a mouthful of water.  
He lifted his head, trying to hold it above the rising water but soon, he was only able to take a gasping breath before he was completely submerged in the liquid. Almost immediately, his lungs began to burn, screaming for oxygen. Damn him and his smoking. He held his breath, pushing through the pain in his chest. He couldn’t hold it forever though.  
Suddenly, he was gasping for air only to suck in more water, choking under water. He began to struggle, his heart hammering in his ribs as he tried to free himself. Was the container always this dark? Slowly, Connor went limp, his eyes losing focus as the last bit of bubbles left his mouth and nose.


	7. Day 7: Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendigo!Connor ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Body horror, transforming, cannibalism, blood

This wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t supposed to get to this point but, he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He was just, so hungry. Nothing had seemed to satisfy his hunger until now and even then, he was still hungry. Now, there he was, crouched down on the ground over the remains of a human body.  
Connor lifted his head, dark red blood dribbling down his chin while he chewed on a hunk of meat, his chocolate brown eyes seeming almost animalistic. His teeth seemed to rip and tear into the flesh, making the most grotesque sounds as they did. He couldn’t stop himself as he ripped into more of the body, his dull nails clawing and tearing meat from bone.  
Suddenly, his body convulsed making him curl in on himself before his back was snapping straight once more. The sound of bones snapping was unmistakable as he cried out in pain, his skin seeming to shift and stretch.  
Bones snapped loudly while skin tried to stretch over the new form that was trying to shape itself. Limbs stretched while hair began to cover more of Connor’s body, slowly transforming him into a monster. His nose and mouth began to elongate, creating a horrific muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth meant for mauling and devouring. A large pair of antlers began to sprout from the top of his head, his ears growing in length till they looked more like an animal’s than a human’s. Long, razor sharp claws began to extend from his fingers allowing him the ability to claw at the ground as his body continued to change. Flesh began to rip in some places, exposing the muscle that lay underneath, bones now extruding from his thinning figure.  
Soon, the transformation was complete. The thing that was once Connor lifted its head before letting out a monstrous roar. It was loud, sounding neither animalistic nor human before it was standing on long thin legs, blood now dripping from its jaw. Ribs threated to rip free from the leathery looking skin that stretched over them. The beast was then crouching low to the ground, clawed hands digging into the earth as it examined its meal. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He was hungry again. So hungry that he didn’t think he would ever be able to satisfy this hunger. Another roar and the monster was taking off, looking for its next meal.


	8. Day 8: Oh so many eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Body horror

Okay, either he was dreaming or Kamski had a sick sense of humor. Connor had gone to see the former Cyberlife CEO about an upgrade that needed to be installed. Seems he had other intentions in mind. This was weird, even for him. Connor tilted his head slightly, his LED spinning yellow as he examined his half naked form in the mirror. His eyes, or rather, his original eyes scanned his reflection, taking in the abundance of extra eyes that were scattered about his body. They all seemed to blink at random times which made it just a little unnerving. It would probably be worse if they all blinked at the same time. Connor poked one of the eyes experimentally only to frown. The sensation he had experienced felt like what would happen if he poked one of his regular eyes. Strange. A knock on the bathroom door had him reaching for a towel, carefully wrapping it around his bare torso. Connor didn’t really have any modesty but, he knew that his current state could be upsetting to some. “Connor? You know some of us actually have to use the bathroom because it’s a need. Unless that was the upgrade Kamski gave you.” Hank’s voice came from the other side of the door. The amusement in his tone brought a bit of relief to Connor. Seems like everything else was normal. “Don’t worry, Hank. I’ll be out in a minute.” He called back, lowering the towel to look at his body once more. The eyes seemed to stare back at him, actually sending a shiver down the android’s spine. Okay, maybe they were a bit unnerving to him as well but, there was nothing he could do about it now. He looked around the bathroom for his shirt but then remembered that he had left it in his room. Well, this was great. Another knock rapped against the door, this time sounding more impatient then the last. “Come on, Connor.” Came Hank’s voice once more. Well, he’d have to find out about this anyway. With a quiet sigh, Connor moved to open the door, slowly pulling it open till he stood before the lieutenant, all eyes seeming to focus on him now. Instantly, the human seemed to pale, his face draining of color as he stared in horror at all the eyes that seemed to stare back at him. “Jesus fucking Christ…” He mumbled, not sure which set of eyes to look at. “I really didn’t want you to see this but, since we are living together it would only make sense to get this out of the way. Besides, I’m sure Mr. Kamski can fix this. After all, he is the one that did this to me.” Connor sounded professional as ever, not seeming too worried about his condition. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go put on a shirt. The bathroom is yours.” He stated before shuffling around a still gawking Hank. 


	9. Day 9: Infected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a vacation they said. It'll be fun they said..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, gore, flesh-eating bacteria

Take a trip to the beach, they said. It would be fun, they said. Well now they were having the exact opposite of fun. Connor was laying in a hospital bed in Florida, his arm heavily bandaged up. Collin had already called him, saying that he was flying over as soon as possible to come see him. Honestly though, Connor didn’t think he wanted his twin to see this.  
Before he had passed out due to whatever drugs the hospital, Connor had seen what shape his arm was in. He nearly vomited when seeing it. A large, oozing hole had started to from on his wrist, seeming to slowly eat its way up his arm. It reminded him of those movies where people’s flesh seems to melt due to acid. It wasn’t pretty. He had thought he heard someone say necrotizing fasciitis but, Connor had no idea what that meant. After seeing his arm though, it didn’t take him long to figure out what it was. Flesh-eating bacteria.  
The doctors and nurses had all tried to figure out how he could have gotten it but, not even the detective could remember what might have caused this. He was always so cautious. A trait that always seemed to frustrate his brother to no end. Connor lifted his arm to try and get a better look at it, feeling it burn as the bandage seemed to shift against his open wound.  
The sound of arguing could be heard outside his door telling him that Collin had apparently arrived sooner that he thought. Or had he actually spent that much time asleep? Perhaps it was all the drugs they had him on that made time seem to pass slowly.  
Suddenly, the door was being thrusted open and Collin came in, the doctor hot on his heels trying to deter the mechanic from disturbing Connor. The detective was quick to wave the doctor off, watching as he seemed to huff before stomping off, closing the door behind him. Honestly, Connor was happy to see his twin. It brought a strange sense of comfort to him, his iconic lopsided smile tugging at his lips as chocolate eyes met honey brown ones.  
“Jesus, Connor. You look like shit.” He muttered, taking in how sunken in his brother’s eyes were and how exhausted he looked. This infection seemed to be kicking Connor’s ass. His eyes slowly slid over to look at the bandaged arm, seeing how it was starting to take on a brownish tone. Collin cringed slightly at what it could be hiding under it but said nothing about it, instead sitting in the chair next to the bed. “See, this is why you need one of those nannybots.” He teased, watching as his brother’s smile seemed to grow.  
“I told you. You get me a nannybot and I’m kicking your ass.” That is if he gets out of this bed. He knew that medicine was more advanced that it used to be but, he didn’t know if it could fix this yet. After all, how many people still had problems with flesh-eating bacteria? Hopefully the worst that happens is he has to get his arm cut off.  
“Right, your asthmatic ass is totally going to kick my ass.” Collin taunted though not with the same amount of sass as he usually had. They sat like that for what felt like hours, going back and forth throwing taunts and playful insults at each other. It made Connor feel like everything was still normal.  
Soon, an android nurse knocked lightly on the door before poking her head in, a cheerful smile on her face. She looked a bit surprised when seeing what looked like Connor sitting next to the bed only to see Connor still laying under the covers. “Hello, Mr. Stern. I’m here to change your bandages.” She said in a light tone. Connor motioned for her to come in to which she did, stepping into the room before closing the door behind her. She squeezed some sanitizer on her hands, rubbing it in before pulling on a pair of blue gloves. Collin sat back, out of the way as the nurse moved to stand next to Connor.  
Carefully, she started to peal away the browning bandages, slowly revealing what was lying underneath. Collin’s twisted curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked a peek at his brother’s arm. He almost instantly regretted it, his eyes widening in horror.  
A large chuck of flesh was missing from Connor’s arm, looking like it was nearly eaten to the bone. Yellowish green puss pockets lined the gaping wound that seemed to crawl up Connor’s arm. Layers of flesh was missing, dark red blood clotted in different spots. Collin felt his stomach flip. It looked like a hot dog that was cooked in a microwave a little too long and it was allowed to split and burst. Then that hot dog was left out to the elements for a few days, developing multiple mold spots.  
The smell made it even worse, seeming to fill the room with the smell of rotting flesh. Connor was starting to look a little green around the gills, now doing whatever he could to not look at his arm. The nurse began cleaning the wound making Connor hiss in pain, the burning feeling of the alcohol feeling ten times worse than usual.  
A few more minutes of cleaning and the nurse was done, rewrapping the detective’s arm in a fresh clean bandage. She then checked his how his IV bags were before moving toward the door. “Let us know if you need anything else, sir. We’ll be around later to check on you again.” And with that, she was gone.  
Connor suddenly felt exhausted, yawning loudly before letting his eyes slide over to meet his twins. “I want to sleep. You should sleep too. You look tired.” He mumbled, his eyes drooping as felt himself start to drift off.  
“You sleep. I’ll stay up and keep an eye on you. Wouldn’t want you choking on your own vomit or something in your sleep.” Collin joked though his concern was easily detected. Connor didn’t have time to reply as his eyes were slowly sliding shut, dragging him away to the land of sleep.


	10. Day 10: Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanahaki diseas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, vomiting, vomiting blood?

Connor lay on the sidewalk, his body trembling as his half-lidded eyes stared ahead blankly. Hank hovered over him, his mouth moving but the android couldn’t seem to register what he was saying. Instead, he started to cough violently for the second time that afternoon, like there was something stuck in his throat. Well, to be fair, something was. He had been fighting this cough for a while now, hiding his symptoms from everyone. Even Hank. With another hard cough had two long and thin white petals slipping out between his lips, thirium splattered across the petals. A small pool of the blue blood and flower petals had begun to form next to Connor’s head, showing how long he had been laying there.  
The RK800 hadn’t meant for this to happen. It had taken him a while to figure out who he had developed this disease for but after thinking long and hard about it, he realized that it was for the RK900 unit that worked at the flower shop not far from the station. He curled up, his arms wrapped around his stomach, feeling Hank’s gentle hand rest on his shaking shoulder. He felt his stomach lurch before he was vomiting more of the white petals mixed with thirium. Suddenly, a new set of hands were gently laying on his side, making him slide his chocolate brown eyes upward.  
There he was. The RK900 that he was suffering for. His expression was as closed off as always, those grey eyes not reveling a hint of emotion as he stared down at the RK800. Connor tried to speak but no sound escaped him. Seems like all the violent coughing has damaged his voice modulator. His mouth moved but still no sound came out. A pale hand reached down to the mess of blue blood on the floor before pulling back a petal. The RK900 examined it before letting his eyes meet Connor’s, his brow furrowed in thought.  
He knew immediately which flower this petal came from and he just as quickly found out the meaning behind it. Jasmine, unconditional and eternal love. He looked down at Connor only to seem him closing his eyes tight, another violent cough escaping him as more petals and thirium spilled from his mouth. His hands gripped his jacket tightly as his arms pressed against his stomach, his body now trembling violently. Finally, his ears picked up on what Hank was saying.  
“-nor! -onnor lis-! Connor listen to me! You have to tell him.” The older man’s voice sounded gruff to his ears. There was no way the RK900 returned his feelings, so he might as well plan to have the flowers surgically removed. Though, it wouldn’t hurt to try.  
He rolled over till he was laying no his back, meeting those grey eyes. Thirium rolled down his chin as his mouth silently began to move, mouthing out the question of if the other returned his feelings. The RK900 seemed to stare at him for a moment before tilting his head slightly. He didn’t respond at first, just staring down at his predecessor but, then his mouth was opening. The answer he got was not what he expected.  
“No.” Suddenly, it felt like vines were wrapping tightly around his thirium pump, crushing it inside his chest making him tense in pain. More blue blood flowed from his mouth, making him choke as more petals bubbled up from his throat. A timer appeared before his eyes, telling him of his imminent shut down. As the timer got reached the last five seconds, he watched at the RK900 stood up, now staring down at the older android in what looked like hatred. The last thing he saw was those grey eyes glaring down at him.


	11. Day 11: Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, gore, death

The moon shone brightly through the leaves of the trees. The forest was still relatively dark though, so Connor was thankful for his android vision. He ran through the trees and underbrush, cuts and scratches now littering his face as he was smacked by branches and thorny vines. He glanced back over his shoulder, his LED flashing red in anxiousness as he searched for his chaser. Nothing. This seemed to lull him into a false sense of security, his body now slowing to a light jog till he was stopping completely.  
He looked around for some sign of movement but there was nothing. No sound and no feeling of a looming threat. Wait. No sound? He looked up at the trees, a small frown on his face. He was in the middle of a forest at night. There had to be some kind of sound but, there was nothing. Not even the cricket songs that usually played at this time of night. Then, he finally heard something.  
A loud snap of a twig had him nearly jumping out of his skin, his chocolate brown eyes now wide as they look in the direction of the sound. There, in the darkness, a pair of eyes stared back at him. Connor tensed before he was running once more, his arms doing their best to protect him from the underbrush. His clothes were ripped and torn up in places and his face was a mess of scratches and cuts, thin lines of thirium rolling down his face from the cuts.  
He had stopped again, feeling like he had just ran in a circle. His head swiveled around, trying to see if he could make sense of where he was but there was nothing identifiable. He had no idea where he was which meant he had no idea where to go. There was no escaping this. He should have kept running, should have paid extra close attention to his surroundings because suddenly, he was being pounced on.  
A monstrous figure pinned him to the ground, growling and snarling as Connor fought to free himself. Then, those long claws were stabbing into his torso making the android freeze, his eyes widen. His mouth opened in a silent scream as those claws raked down his front, leaving deep scratches in their wake, thirium now pouring out of the wounds. A timer now began to count down before his eyes, telling how long he had till he was forced to shut down. The timer didn’t even reach zero before his LED was going dark, the monster still shredding his now lifeless body


	12. Day 12: Let the blood stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is out for revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, gore, major character injury

It was all too easy. The suspect had run right into the trap that had been set at the start of this chase. The android’s LED flashed red in anxiously as they stared at the fence before them, eyes trying to figure out some way past it. They couldn’t go over due to the razor-sharp barbed wire that lined the top and concrete held the metal in place. The steady tap of dress shoes echoed down the alley making the android looked over their should, suddenly panicked as a small yellow ring illuminated in the darkness.  
Connor calmly stepped down the alley, his face stoic despite the yellow LED that flashed slowly on his temple. His hands and sleeve were stained red, having attempted to save a life before the chase. The RK800 tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the android before him. The hunter had trapped his prey, now he waited to pounce. The suspect lifted their arm, a gun pointed at the deviant hunter ready to fire, but Connor had anticipated this and took this moment to make his move.  
He was fast, dodging the bullet before reaching out for the handgun, easily disassembling the weapon in one smooth motion. He held the top half of the gun before dropping it to the ground, dark brown eyes meeting the frightened gaze of the android before him. Then, his hand was moving, pressing hard against the others torso before an audible click could be heard making the android tense. They were suddenly collapsing to the ground, unable to move.  
Connor kneeled next to them, his head tilting once again as he kept his hand on their torso. “I’ve rendered you completely immobile. Which means…” He leans in close, right next to the others ear as he whispered. “You’re my bitch now.” Though his voice was barely above a whisper, there was still a subtle growl to his voice, giving it a deadly edge to it.  
“You shot my partner and best friend. What should we do about that?” He leaned back, those dark eyes now meeting the suspects as he kept his hold of the power cell, his fingers itching to just rip it out of place already. The android below him tried to shake their head but due to the paralysis, they could barely move. “You know, it felt like someone was ripping out what is considered my heart…” His eyes now looked down at his hand. “Do you want to know how it felt?” Once again, their eyes met as the android tried to shake their head, but it was no use.  
Suddenly, Connor was ripping the power cell free, thirium splattering out with it as he did. He then crushed the biocomponent in his hand, his eyes seeming to have a red tint to them as he did. Thirium now mixed with the crimson blood that covered his hands, giving a purple hue as he dropped the power cell. He then leaned in right next to the android’s ear. “It felt just like that…” He whispered, his voice taking a deadly edge again. He then sat back, watching as blue blood poured from the wound like a river giving him an odd sense of delight as he watched the android suffer before him.


	13. Day 13: Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Connor was one of Zlatko's creature androids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Insects, body horror?

Connor sat in the darkness, his once chocolate brown eyes now a bright orange, the whites of his eyes now black. The sound of disembodied voices could be heard around him, desperate hands occasionally grabbing onto him for some kind of help before moving on. There was no help for them. Not when they were stuck in this Hell. Slowly, he blinked, his eyes scanning the room as broken, monstrous looking androids shuffled about the room, moaning and groaning as they tried to process what was happening around them.  
Connor almost envied them. He hasn’t been able to walk in what feels like years, his legs having been broken for a long time. Well, he wouldn’t really call them legs seeing how one was cut off at the shin and the other at the thigh, wires and tubing hanging out haphazardly. The RK800 let his eyes slowly close, his body attempting to shudder when feeling something crawl both inside and out of his body. Slowly, his eyes opened to see a horrifically large roach crawl over his arm.  
The insect seemed to pause, as if testing to see if he would try to brush it off but when no hand flicked it away, the insect crawled up his arm. Orange eyes watched as the bug crawled into the gap between his elbow. This was his life now. He had become a home for these disgusting creatures. The feeling of the bugs crawling around inside him made him want to shiver but, that would require to much energy. So, he sat there, excepting his fate.  
More bug scurried across his body before crawling into the exposed joints, taking home in his limbs and torso. Some even braved the climb up his neck to his face. The smaller ones were able to crawl through the openings on his cheeks. He would occasionally open his mouth, letting the disgusting insects fall from his mouth so he wouldn’t keep getting error messages as his system tried to analyze the roaches. The occasional spider would make a home inside him as well, helping keep the roach population down. But when it would get too big, it would take off, leaving him filled with cobwebs and remnants of their meals.


	14. Day 14: Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collin is a good brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, bruises

Connor shuffled into his home, one of his eyes swollen shut with one of his hands pressed under his nose. Blood covered the back of his hand as he let it fall to his side, revealing the mixture of both dried and fresh blood, indicating a broken nose. He greeted Duke tiredly, shuffling toward the bathroom so he could wash up. He flipped on the lights, groaning slightly as he blinded himself in his good eye. He stumbled toward the sink, now looking at himself in the mirror.  
He looked like shit. His eye was a nasty black and purple, swollen completely shut. A nice bruise was starting to form along his temple and across the bridge of his nose making him grimace. He turned on the sink, grabbing a wash cloth from the stack of towels before running it under the now warm water. Connor gently pressed the now damp rag under his nose, wiping away the blood before rinsing the now red rag. He did this a few times before he deemed his nose clean enough, having stopped the flow of blood for now.  
Connor slowly stood up straighter only to hiss, jerking back down into a slouched position. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, slowly rolling it up to expose the massive bruise that was slowly starting to cover the right side of his body. Okay, that was not a good sign. He should probably go to the hospital but, he couldn’t seem to move, his eye staring at the multi colored bruise. A cautious hand reached out, gently brushing against the developing mass only to hiss and cringe in pain. Yeah, that hurt. Was he really expecting a different reaction though?  
Slowly, he lowered his shirt, grabbing the blood-stained rag from the side of the sink before shuffling out of the bathroom. He had taking one step into the hall before a familiar voice spoke up from the living room, catching his attention. “What the Hell happened to you?” Collin stared down the hall at his twin, a frown on his face as he took in his brother’s appearance.  
“Got mugged. There were five of them. Big guys. You should have seen it.” Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration but, he wasn’t in the mood to explain every little detail. “Could you call the hospital? Let them know I’m coming in with a possible broken rib and nose.” The annoyed huff that escaped his twin told him that he wasn’t too pleased with his story but, he was pulling out his phone anyway. “And… Do you think you could drive me there?” The loud, dramatic groan that escaped Collin had him smiling. Siblings. Got to love them.


	15. Day 15: Nosebleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bioshock Infinite AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood

It had worked. The portal between dimensions had worked. Connor now stood next to his twin, his hands carefully examining his person to see if everything was still there. All seemed to be fine. He looked over at Collin who gave him a small smile, laying a clipboard down to the side as he did. Well, all was fine. Then, Connor was collapsing, his vision swimming before everything goes black, hearing his twins worried voice before he blacks out.  
Connor eventually woke up, his head pounding as his eyes fluttered open. He put a hand to his head, slowly sitting up before looking around. He frowned slightly, taking in the familiar yet unfamiliar room he was in. A knock on the door had him attempting to look presentable. “Come in.” He called calmly, his hand slicking back his hair to the best of his ability.  
What made him freeze was the person walking through the door. His twin. Collin. His vision swam again as he ears began to ring, making him groan and drop his head into his hand. Collin sat on the edge of the bed next to him, pulling a rag from practically nowhere before gently grabbing Connor’s chin, raising his head so he could get a good look at him. That rag was then gently pressed under his nose, wiping away the blood that had started to run down from his nose.  
“What do you remember?” Collin asked, still gently dabbing away the blood that seemed to be letting up now. Golden brown eyes met chocolate brown. one of the few physical differences between the pair. “If you remember anything at all.”  
Slowly, a hand reached up, gently grabbing Collin’s wrist to pull his hand away from his nose. “I remember… Us talking… Though lights? Then.. A portal?” He mumbled, now holding his head as it pounded once more. He sniffled slightly, feeling like his nose was running only to have the rag from before gently placed under his nose. This time, Connor just held it, allowing Collin to lower his hand.  
“It seems trying to remember that stuff is affecting you in a negative way. We’ll keep an eye on that, see who you fair as time continues.” He muttered before getting up. “There’s clean clothes in the closet. When you’re ready to get up, get dressed and meet me downstairs.” And with that, his twin was gone, leave Connor to think through all of this on his own. He pulled the now blood stained rag away from his nose, a small frown on his face before he was throwing the covers off so he could get dressed. Time to face this head on. The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where they do not exist.


	16. Day 16: Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, death, torture

There he was. Completely unaware of what was happening because of him. Connor looked up from his terminal, watching as the newest member of the force walked by. A RK900. His upgraded version. Connor had almost instantly taken a liking to the other but after a while, it developed into an obsession. An obsession to be noticed by him. To be praised by him. To be the only one the newer android paid attention to, affectionate or otherwise. That’s what caused this.  
Connor watched as the RK900 dubbed Conrad moved about the station, the ever serious look on his face. Connor could get lost in those eyes. That’s when he realised that those icy grey eyes were staring back at him, making him tense and avert his gaze, focusing on his terminal once more. “You okay, Connor? You’ve been staring at your desktop for almost thirty minutes now without clicking on anything.” The gruff sounding voice coming from his left told him that Hank was speaking to him.  
Slowly, he turned his attention to the older male, a lopsided smile now coming to his face before he was nodding. “Of course, lieutenant. I was just making a report.” He said, motioning to the LED on his temple. He watched as Hank nodded slowly before looking around the station, a small frown on his face.  
“Hey, have you seen Collin? He didn’t come home last night and I don’t see him here.” A flash of red from the ring of light on Connor’s temple was the only thing that gave him away and even then, Hank didn’t catch it. The RK800 gave a small shrug despite him knowing exactly where his supposed brother was.  
In the blink of an eye, work seemed to be over. Everyone was going about, saying their goodbyes before leaving the station. Even Hank had decided to pack up and head home. He had asked if Connor wanted to go with him but the android simply smiled and declined the offer. When hearing the final officer leave the station, he got up, his LED slowly changing from blue, to yellow before it ended up on red.  
Connor and Conrad were the only ones left in the station so when the RK800 seemed to disappear, Conrad noticed. He tried to rationalise that he had just gone home but something nagged at the back of his mind. The sound of a door closing caught his attention, icy blue eyes now locking onto the door that lead down to the evidence room. A small frown tugged at the corners of his lips before he was stalking toward the door, his head tilted ever so slightly.  
The RK900 crept through the door and down the hall till he was standing before another door. Why was there so many doors to go through? Not important at the moment. With a small sigh, he opened the door before stepping through, his eyes adjusting to the dark almost instantly. Why was it dark down here? Wasn’t there usually some kind of light so the humans wouldn’t trip and fall down the stairs? That’s when he heard it. His enhanced hearing picked up on a muffled cry making him quickly make his way down the stairs, his now trying to find where it came from.  
There, in the middle of the evidence room, stood Connor. The RK800 seemed to be pacing, waving something in his hand back and forth as he seemed to mentally fight with himself. Conrad nearly called out to him but then his eyes caught movement against the wall. He froze, his body tensing at the sight he saw.  
Collin was pinned to the evidence wall, his shirt torn open as thirium poured from the puncture wounds that were scattered about his torso. Another look at Connor told him that the object in his hand was a knife, the blade covered in the blue blood. Conrad finally found his voice, now stepping into the door as his LED flashing red, his eyes narrowing as he watched his predecessor. “Connor.”  
The commanding voice had the RK800 spinning on his heel, showing his thirium stained clothes. His eyes widened as did his smile, making him look a bit crazed. “Conrad! I’m so glad you came! I wanted to show you something.” He exclaimed, looking like a child on Christmas day. “Do you see him?” He asked, tilting his head slightly while pointing his knife at Collin. Conrad gave a small nod, his expression serious. “See, he spoke with you the other day, even going as far as to touch you and make you laugh. I couldn’t stand that.” Connor’s voice came out in a slight growl before he continued. “So, I set a trap and brought him down here. After that, it wasn’t hard to get him pinned against the evidence wall. It was just a matter of making sure no one else found him.”  
Connor’s smile seemed to grow as he stared up at his upgraded version, a thirium stained hand moving to rest against his cheek. “Do you like it? Do you like what I’ve done for you?” He asked, eyes seemed to shine as if he was enjoying this. From what Conrad could see, he probably was. Still, the younger android frowned, his eyes narrowing till those icy blue eyes were glaring down at him, now raising his head just slightly in a sign of dominance.  
“No, Connor. I do not like this. You’ve committed a crime and against someone that you consider to be your family no less. I’m sorry but I have to put a stop to this.” He spoke in a serious tone, leaving no room for the other to think he was joking. This didn’t sit well with Connor, making his smile fall till he was glaring back up at Conrad.  
Suddenly, that knife was stabbing into his power cell making Conrad freeze, his eyes widening. As he collapsed, Connor caught him, falling to the floor with him. He held the RK900’s head in his lap as he looked down at him almost sad, thirium splattered across his face. “I’m sorry, Conrad. But if I can’t have you, then no one can.” He whispered, gently pushing dark bangs from the others forehead. Conrad gasped as he stared up at Connor in shock, the muffled shouting coming from Collin scared him more, knowing that after he shut down, he would be next.


	17. Day 17: Electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is kidnapped. Hank saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Torture, electrocution, mention of blood

“Tell me who sent you?!” The voice boomed. It was almost drowned out by the sound of Connor screaming in pain, currents of electricity running through his body as he attempted arched off the chair he was strapped to. Eventually, the pain stopped, making the detective’s body slump in the seat, panting heavily as his body twitched and shuddered making him wince. Dried blood ran down from his left temple to his jaw, matting his hair to his forehead. A thick collar wrapped around his throat, the source of the electricity.  
It took him a minute to find his voice, head wanting to lull to the side as he looked up at the man. He should just give him the information he needs but he just can’t find it within himself to willingly give up such valuable information. Not when it was the only thing keeping him alive. Slowly, a lazy lopsided smile came to his face as he narrowed his eyes in question. “Who are you again?” He slurred, nearly laughing when seeing the truly pissed off expression on the mans face. With a nod of the man’s head, electricity ws coursing through Connor’s body once more, making him cry out in pain.  
Connor’s body convulsed in the chair, tears streaming down his face as he screamed, barely able to catch his breath through all the pain. Eventually, it all came to a stop, leaving him slumped in the chair once more. He panted and wheezed, trying to get his breath back as his body shuddered and jolted again, his muscles spasming from the being shocked at such a high voltage.  
“Now, I’m going to ask again, who sent you?” The man grabbed Connor by the throat just above the shock collar, trying to get the detective to look at him while chocolate brown eyes fluttered, fighting to stay open. A hard smack to the face had those eyes opening wide, now looking at the man. “Who. Sent. You?” The man snarled. Connor leaned away, looking a disgusted as he tried to turn his face away from the man.  
“Dude, brush your teeth. You breath reeks.” He slurred, snickering quietly when his throat was released. Once again, he was electrocuted, his body arching from the chair as he threw his head back, eyes closed as another scream was ripped from his throat. He knew he shouldn’t give them the satisfaction of him showing his pain but, he would rather scream till he had no voice then break his teeth from grinding his teeth together.  
Connor was so busy with being tortured that he didn’t hear the sound of someone coming into the room. The men reacted, trying to shoot the intruder only to be quickly taken down. Suddenly, the electrocution stopped making the detective gasp and groan, his throat feeling raw. Dark eyes lazily opened to see his partner, a HK800 named Hank, stand before him. Careful hands ripped the collar apart, freeing Connor’s neck. There was a nasty ring burned around his neck.  
When he was freed from his restraints, Connor fell forward into Hanks arms, the android trying to sit him back up so he could get a better read of his vitals. Good thing paramedics were right outside seeing how Connor had passed out after falling into his partners arms


	18. Day 18: Bones sticking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor breaks his leg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, broken bones, major character injury

Connor slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding as he tried to look around. Everything was dark but his eyes were quickly adjusting to the lack of light. He looked up, seeing an opening with light streaming in through it before looking around him, taking in how musty the place smelled. Looks like he fell into an empty bedroom. Okay, what had caused him to end up here? That’s right, he had been chasing after a suspect when the roof he was on gave out and made him fall.  
The detective attempted to move only to hiss in pain, his leg feeling like it was being ripped off. He looked down at it and was almost sick. The bone in his leg was now stick out of it, ripping flesh open to expose the blood stained bone. His jaw clenched as his stomach churned, threatening to empty its contents. He decided to assess the rest of his injuries while he could. Looks like some cuts, bruises, possible concussion, dislocated shoulder, and possible broken rib. His leg seemed to be the worse part of it all.  
A voice called down to him, making him look up. After blinking a few times so he could attempt to see who it was, he sighed in relief. “Connor, are you okay?” It was Conrad. He and his android had decided to join Connor on this case, hoping to make it easier. Connor attempted to move again only to groan, his body screaming at him to stay still.  
“I just fell through a roof. Do I sound okay to you? Did you catch that asshole?” He called back through gritted teeth. He saw how Conrad turned his head, looking like he was talking to someone before looking back at Connor.  
“Gavin and Hank are in pursuit now. Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of there and to a hospital.” Connor just rolled his eyes slightly, pretending to be annoyed. Honestly, he was happy that help was coming. He was starting to feel a little light headed after all. Probably from all the loss of blood and the pain. He looked down at his leg again, frowning slightly as he tried moving it.  
Okay, that was a mistake for multiple reasons. He watched as the bone moved, pressing against his skin and muscle. That on top of the pain it caused had Connor gagging, a hand over his mouth as he tried to not barf all over the place. That would probably hurt him more to be honest. So, he sat back and waited for help to arrive.  
Connor was in a daze by the time paramedics had made their way up to him in the house, Conrad hot on their heels. He blinked slowly up at them, a lopsided smile coming to his face when he saw his boyfriend with them. “Hey. Hey. Babe. Come look at this.” He slurred, motioning him over. Conrad frowned but moved over to Connor’s side, his brow furrowed as Connor pointed to his leg. Conrad felt his stomach flip at the sight, almost instantly looking green when seeing how the bone shifted when Connor twitched his leg.  
He swallowed down the vomit that had started to build in his throat, now focusing on Connor’s face, taking in the drunk expression he had. He heard one of the paramedics say something about blood loss before they were lifting Connor from the floor and putting him on a stretcher. The detective opened his mouth, his face twisted in pain as he released a silent scream before he was panting heavily, his body trembling as he groaned.  
“Don’t worry, Connor. We’ll get you fixed up.” Conrad muttered before following the paramedics out of the house.


	19. Day 19: Eye Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever hear of the Punishment of Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Eye trauma, burning flesh

At first, everything was dark, the cloth bag over his head making it a little difficult to breath. Suddenly, it was being ripped off his head exposing him to a bright light in his face, making him squint and blink rapidly so his eyes could adjust. Then, there was a figure standing before him, blocking out some of the light. “Detective Stern, I’m so sorry to have to do this to you.” The man said, leaning in till they were inches apart. “But you’ve been getting too close to the truth and I need to find out how much you actually know so you don’t go around and, as the saying goes, spill the beans.”  
Connor went to struggle, to get at the man but he found that he was bound to a chair that was, surprisingly, bolted to the floor. Guess they thought of everything. “So, tell us what you know, or what you think you know.” He commanded. The pair stared daggers at each other but Connor didn’t speak. Didn’t even give the man the satisfaction of a snarky remark. Then, his kidnapper was sighing, standing up straight. “I didn’t want it to come to this but, since you’re not talking I have no other choice.” He snapped his fingers as he moved away from the detective.  
Suddenly, his chair was being snapped backwards to where Connor was laying back, staring up at the ceiling. What caught his attention was what seemed to be an IV drip hanging over his head. Connor wanted to question what was going on, what they were going to do but it seemed the man needed no prompting as he began to explain what was happening. “You see that? That is filled with sulfuric acid. It will slowly drip onto your face and instantly burn your flesh. So, tell me what I want to know and save yourself the pain of suffering through that.” He said. Still, Connor kept quiet, his jaw clenched as he stared up at the drip. Another sigh and a snap of fingers had the detective tensing.  
The first drop hit his cheek making him whine in pain but soon, it was consistent, dripping down onto his face, even rolling down and burning more flesh. Connor had started screaming, trying to jerk away from the acid as it dropped down on his face. Honestly, that only made things worse. Eventually, it was stopping, leaving Connor gasping and moaning in pain as his face continued to burn despite the acid being turned off.  
The skin around his eyes looked like raw meat while his eyes themselves were red and irritated. Someone was adjusting the machine that hovered over his head as the man spoke up again. “I’ll say this again, tell us what you know or what you think you know.” This time, Connor did speak up.  
“Fuck you, you sick bastard.” He spat, his voice sounding hoarse from screaming. He did his best to glare but with how swollen the flesh around his eyes felt, it probably didn’t have the effect he wanted it to. Guess his kidnapper was done being nice because he was suddenly being grabbed.  
“Then you shall suffer. And if you die, then I won’t have to worry about you anymore.” He snarled in the detective’s face. Then, he was being released, the snap of fingers the only indicator that the machine was being turned back on. This time, the acid dripped into his eyes, screams of agony instantly being ripped from the detective’s throat. It felt like his eyes were melting. He tried to close his eyes to protect them but it did nothing to help. if anything, it felt like it made it worse.  
It felt like an eternity before the machine was turned off again. Connor still screamed though, his body twisting and jerking to try and free himself from his bonds. Cool, gentle hands were grabbing his face, a familiar voice trying to get his attention. Eventually, his screams of pain died down till he was groaning, his now unseeing eyes attempting to seek out who was talking to him.  
“-nor… -onnor… Connor! Can you hear me?” Finally, his ears were registering the voice, telling him that it was Collin who had found him. He blinked slowly, wincing as it irritated his eyes before swallowing hard, his throat feeling as raw as his face probably looked. He mouthed a yes, having screamed till he had lost his voice before he was nodding slowly. He felt the pressure around his torso release, telling him that he was untied from the chair.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Connor. Your face looks like it went through a meat grinder. Can you even see?” He asked, light brown eyes trying to see some kind of sign of sight but then Connor was shaking his head slowly. He couldn’t see anymore and his once chocolate brown eyes were now a milky white, the sclera now an angry red. He was probably lucky that the acid didn’t melt his eyes. “Okay, lets get you out of this Hell hole.” Collin muttered before helping his twin to his feet.


	20. Day 20: Inner beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another serial killer Connor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Blood, gore, gutting, playing with organs, death

The thrill of the chase sent a spark of excitement through the deviant hunter, his dark eyes keeping track of his target as he chased after them. It was a human so it wouldn’t be hard for the android to catch up with them. And eventually, he did. He tackled the human to the ground, hearing them shriek as he did before he was pinning them with ease. He rolled them till they were on their back before sitting on their abdomen, one hand keeping a tight hold of their wrists so they couldn’t escape. With his free hand, he pulled out a knife. Just a simple switch blade.  
He tested the sharpness of the blade with his thumb, pressing the pad along the blade before quickly pulling it away, thririum now welling up where it had cut. He put his thumb against his mouth, licking the thirium from it till the blue blood slowed then stopped flowing. Chocolate brown eyes slowly slid down till he met the human’s eyes, an almost childish glee now sparkling in them as he tilted his head ever so slightly.  
“Be glad it’s a sharp knife and not a dull one. I hear those hurt more.” And with that, he was lowering the blade to rest against the human’s breast bone, easily slicing open their shirt in one fluid motion. By this point, the human was struggling once more, begging for their life as Connor put the cool blade against their skin. “I’m sorry, what was that? I-I don’t think I can hear you.” He mocked their stuttering, actually leaning down slightly so he could get closer to try and hear the better.  
More pleading had the android rolling his eyes. “Boring.” He grumbled before stabbing the knife into the human’s flesh, watching as crimson red blood pooled up around the blade. Screams erupted from his victim as he slowly began to slice downard, cutting from the breast bone to just above their waist band on their pants. By this point, their screams had died off, leaving them groaning as their hands trying to hold their skin together.  
Connor easily brushed their hands away, using the blade of the knife to flip the flesh aside. He tilted his head in curiosity as he stared into the still living human. Slowly he reached his free hand in, taking a hold of one of the intestines before carefully pulling it out, watching how the human squirmed, their eyes fluttering open to see their organ held in androids hand.  
“Humans are so fragile. They need all these… Squishy parts to survive. They’re so important yet so... unprotected.” He muttered, watching how the crimson liquid now rolled down his arm, soaking into his sleeves as he watched how his finger gently teased the organ, gently squeezing it before releasing. The human seemed to be on the verge of passing out and Connor couldn’t have that. Not yet. So, he dropped the organ, his eyes now watching his victims expression as they squirmed in pain and discomfort. “No falling asleep just yet. I’m not done playing with you.”  
When feeling that the human wasn’t struggling against him anymore, Connor released their wrists now using both hands to reach into their torso, grabbing more of their organs.  
That’s how things went till the human was laying dead, their eyes unblinking as they looked away from what was happening above them. Connor was now covered in blood, organs neatly pulled from the humans body, laying next to them in almost the exact manner they had been in while inside the body. He got up, looking down at his handy work, dark eyes shifting from the organs to the body. It was strangely beautiful to him. To see what lay inside the human body, hidden beneath flesh, muscle, and bone. “Absolutely beautiful.” He mumbled before stepping away from the scene.


	21. Hiatus notice

Hey guys. Sorry there's no chapter today. I'm uh.. I'm feeling a little burnt out. I think I'm going to take a break for a little bit but, don't worry. Even if it's not October when I pick it back up, I'll still finish this out! I just need a break. Get the juices flowing again so these last few chapters aren't so, well, bad. Anyway, I'll be back just need a break for now.


End file.
